Lie to Me
by Knightvanilla
Summary: CH.1 - I am a liar in my own lies,   I am dreaming, wishing you'd stay,  CH.2 - FRENCH  Je suis un menteur dans mes propres mensonges,    Je rêve, à vous qui souhaitent rester,
1. Chapter 1

**Lie to me. 30/8/10**

* * *

I am a liar in my own lies,

I am dreaming, wishing you'd stay,

I'd rather believe you'd never leave,

That way, I'd never see the lies behind your words.

-

* * *

If there was more I could say,

Would you change your mind?

If I had said something sooner,

Would you believe my lies like I do.

-

* * *

Would there be a day,

Like those in my dreams,

Where you take my hand,

And call me your love.

-

* * *

Will you believe my lies like I do?

Would I capture your heart, like you have mine?

Will it be an accident, to say I love you?

Even though, I wish you'd just lie to me.

-

* * *

I could listen to your voice, all day,

A sweet symphony whispering,

Plaguing my thoughts, loud in my ears,

Yelling, please pay attention to me.

-

* * *

Will you lie to me the way I do to myself?

Was everything more than it seemed,

Believe me; I truly thought it was,

Lie to me; lie to me, like I do myself.

-

* * *

I imagine all that could have been,

I am wondering, did you feel the same,

Or was I lying to myself, like you were to me,

Will my hand ever be warmed by yours?

-

* * *

For now, I am blaming you,

I am blaming you for the tears on my cheek,

The tears that are falling, down,

Falling, down my cheek, rapidly.

-

* * *

My fingers touch my lips, trailing along,

Wondering how your kiss would feel,

Whether it would warm me up inside,

Or make me feel as cold as winter.

-

* * *

I just don't know you anymore,

Because I am liar in my own lies,

They twist and they turn in me,

Trying to convince myself that I don't want you.

-

* * *

But in reality, you are all I want,

For you to say that you need me,

That to breathe, you need to breathe with me,

To live, I am who you need to survive.

* * *

# Reviews would be loved.

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

**- Please Respect the fact that I post my writing for you to read. Do NOT Copy it!  
**

**- *Please No Flames, They are very disheartening. **

**- A BIG THANKYOU to THOSE who Read and Review my writing, =D =D  
**


	2. TRANSLATED IN FRENCH

Lie to me.

Je suis un menteur dans mes propres mensonges,

Je rêve, à vous qui souhaitent rester,

Je préfère croire que tu ne quitterais jamais,

De cette façon, je ne verrais jamais les mensonges derrière vos paroles.

-

S'il y avait plus que je pourrais dire,

Souhaitez-vous changer d'avis?

Si j'avais dit quelque chose plus tôt,

Croiriez-vous mes mensonges comme je le fais.

-

Y aurait-il un jour,

Comme ceux de mes rêves,

Si tu prends ma main,

Et appelez-moi votre amour.

-

Est-ce que vous croyez que mes mensonges comme je le fais?

Aurais-je capturer votre cœur, comme vous le mien?

Sera-ce un accident, de dire Je t'aime?

Même si, je vous souhaite venais de me mentir.

-

J'ai pu écouter ta voix, toute la journée,

Un chuchotement Sweet Symphony,

Sévit dans mes pensées, fort dans mes oreilles,

Crier, s'il vous plaît attention à moi.

-

Voulez-vous me mentir comme je le fais à moi-même?

Était tout plus que ce qu'il semblait,

Croyez-moi, j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était,

Lie to me mentir à moi, comme je l'ai moi-même.

-

J'imagine que tout ce qui aurait pu être,

Je me demande, avez-vous ressenti la même chose,

Ou étais-je mentir à moi-même, comme si vous étiez pour moi,

Est-ce que ma main jamais être réchauffée par la vôtre?

-

Pour l'instant, je vous blâmer,

Je vous blâmer pour les larmes sur ma joue,

Les larmes qui tombent, le bas,

Tomber, sur ma joue, rapidement.

-

Mes doigts toucher mes lèvres, le long de fuite,

Vous vous demandez comment votre baiser se sentent,

Que cela me réchauffer à l'intérieur,

Ou me faire sentir que le froid de l'hiver.

-

Je ne vous connais pas plus,

Parce que je suis menteur dans mes propres mensonges,

Ils tordent et se tournent en moi,

Essayant de me convaincre que je ne vous le souhaitez.

-

Mais en réalité, vous êtes tout ce que je veux,

Pour vous dire que vous avez besoin de moi,

C'est à respirer, vous avez besoin de respirer avec moi,

Pour vivre, je suis celui qui vous avez besoin pour survivre.

* * *

# Reviews would be loved.

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

**- Please Respect the fact that I post my writing for you to read. Do NOT Copy it!  
**

**- *Please No Flames, They are very disheartening. **

**- A BIG THANKYOU to THOSE who Read and Review my writing, =D =D  
**


End file.
